Sólo un día más
by Zafiro-star
Summary: El destino puede ser muy cruel aveces, puedes luchar contra el pero... ¿podrás vencerle? TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

Solo un día más

Solo un día más

Es un día como cualquiera, me encontraba saliendo de la escuela cuando en ese momento lo vi, a es chico tan especial para mi, al que hacía que pasara horas enteras pensando en él, el que está en cada uno de mis sueños...t.k justo delante de mí ,me dirigí a saludarlo ya que él se mostraba distraído.

**Hola Tk— le dije animada.**

**Hola... Kari— dijo algo tímido y siguió caminando fuera de la escuela.**

**¿Qué pasa? --le pregunté algo preocupada de su actitud, normalmente es alegre.**

No es... nada, no te preocupes-- las últimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme un poco, siempre pasaba cuando me sonreía así, pero él nunca se ha dado cuenta de eso.

**¡Kari!-- se oyó que gritó alguien tras nosotros.**

**Ambos volteamos y vimos a Davis que se acercaba corriendo.**

**¿Vas a tu casa? te acompaño-- me dijo sonriendo casi ignorando que t.k estaba ahí.**

**Ve con él-- dijo Tk-- yo tengo que ir a ver a Matt, los veré mañana-- cruzó la calle y caminó hasta perderse de vista.**

**Entonces que dices Kari ¿no vamos?-- preguntó Davis impaciente**

**Si, vamos.**

**Mientras caminábamos parecía que Davis quería decir algo pero no se animaba a hacerlo, cada vez que empezaba se callaba al instante y se ponía debatir con sus pensamientos de nuevo, la verdad ya me estaba impacientando pero me divertía verlo ponerse tan nervios al hablar, era extraño.**

**Kari...-- comenzó a decir Davis**

**¿ Qué pasa Davis?--pregunté**

**Em... no, nada**

**Davis si quieres decirme algo solo dímelo--le dije con un poco de impaciencia.**

**Bueno... quería preguntarte si...te gustaría salir mañana conmigo.**

**La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Davis quería salir conmigo?, como ¿una cita?, no sabía que responder no quería lastimarlo pero a la vez la idea de salir no me parecía tan mal, solo sería como amigos ¿no?**

**Esta bien Davis, nos veremos después de clases.**

**¡Muy bien!--dijo casi gritando de la emoción**

**Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa nos despedimos y entre , mi hermano estaba hablando por telefona con Sora, como siempre. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, pensando...**

**¿ T.k sentirá algo por mí? Últimamente se a distanciado un poco conmigo, cuando estamos juntos se comporta tímido y casi no habla, antes no era así siempre sonreía y podíamos pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa aunque no tuviera sentido ¿qué le estará pasando?.**

**En otra parte de la ciudad Tk llega a la casa de Matt, ambos sentados en el sillón veían una película, aunque Tk no le ponía ni la mas mínima atención a lo que pasaban ya que tenía otra cosa en su mente que le estaba dando vueltas desde hace mucho tiempo...Kari, era una niña tan linda , cada vez que lo miraba no podía dejar de sentir una felicidad inmensa, nunca supo cuando comenzó ese sentimiento pero de lo que estaba seguro era que la amaba, la amaba tanto que no podría vivir sin estar a su lado, pero el problema es que no sabe si ella lo corresponderá y sus dudas aumentaron unos días atrás cuando Davis le confesó su mas grande secreto, ¡estaba enamorado de Kari! Y lo peor era que pensaba que Kari también sentía lo mismo. Después de eso nada fue igual, no podía hablar con Kari de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes, ya no podía tener alguna oportunidad si Kari correspondía a Davis y nunca tendría el valor para decirle lo que siente. Lo único que le quedaba era hundirse en su tristeza para no salir jamás.**

**¿Qué tienes?--preguntó Matt-- hace tiempo que te noto raro, cuéntame.**

**No es nada Matt--respondió Tk--de veras**

**No te creo ni media palabra--dijo Matt seriamente--te conozco a la perfección y no puedes mentirme.**

**Tk dio un largo suspiro y se resigno a contarle lo que lo atormentaba ya que no podía huir de la mirada interrogativa de su hermano.**

**Es Kari...--dijo Tk con tristeza.**

**¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes? --preguntó Matt.**

**Tk ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle desde cuando lo sabía ya que estaba demasiado deprimido para eso.**

**Aún no le he dicho nada y aunque se lo dijera ella no sentirá lo mismo.**

**¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Porque Davis me dijo que esta enamorado de Kari y piensa que ella también lo está de él.**

**Eso es lo que él cree--dijo Matt--pero yo estoy seguro de que no es así, es tan obvio que te quiere como tu la quieres a ella.**

**¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?--le preguntó Tk**

**Tk he vivido más que tú y te lo puedo asegurar--dijo Matt con aires de superioridad-- el problema aquí es que ninguno de los dos se atreve a decírselo por temor a ser rechazados. Deberías tomar la iniciativa y decírselo antes que lo haga Davis.**

**Puede que tengas razón--dijo Tk**

**¿Puede? ¡ Tengo razón!--gritó Matt--así que quita esa cara tan triste.**

**Esta bien--dijo un Tk más animado con su sonrisa de siempre.**

**No creas que te sacaré de todos tus problemas eh.**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Tk entró a la escuela teniendo en mente preguntarle a Kari en cuanto la viera si querría salir con él, el segundo paso sería declarársele en la cita, solo esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.**

**Y ahí estaba Kari tan deslumbrante como siempre, platicando con Yolei, estaba a punto de acercarse a hablarle cuando llegó Davis muy animado y empezó a hablar con Kari y después hizo algo que Tk jamás imaginó que sucedería, Davis le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kari y se marchó corriendo.**

**No lo podía creer todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas en un parpadeo, ya era más que obvio que seguro los dos sentía atracción mutua después de esa muestra de afecto... Tk había perdido para siempre a Kari.**

**Siguió de largo, no quería verla, no quería ver en sus ojos la verdad, no quería saber nada…**

––**¡Tk!––alguien lo llamaba alegremente, era Davis y se acercaba a él corriendo irradiando felicidad –-¡aceptó!, ¡aceptó! –– dijo en el momento en que llegó a su lado --Kari aceptó salir conmigo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.**

––**Q…Que bien Davis ––intentó sonreír pero no pudo y cómo podría hacerlo después de escucharlo decir eso –– lo siento pero debo irme.**

**Se marchó lo más rápido que pudo pero Davis lo detuvo**

––**¿Qué te pasa?, Tk**

––**Nada**

––**Esta bien... si no quieres decirme no te preguntaré más ––dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar**

**Tk no quería ocultarle cosas a Davis, después de todo era su amigo pero obviamente no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de Kari así que las cosas serian mejor así.**

**Se paso las clases enteras pensando en aquel beso no soportaba pensar que estuvieran juntos , pero si con Davis ella era feliz ,él no era quien para destruir esa felicidad.**

**Al salir vio como Kari y Davis se iba juntos, platicando alegremente y eso lo hizo sentirse peor de lo que estaba. No tenía deseos de llegar a su casa así que se puso a dar vueltas sin sentido por la calle, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se hizo de noche, en ese momento caminaba por el parque no muy lejos de su casa pero mientras se dirigía hacia ella se encontró sentado en un banca a Davis y se le notaba triste.**

––**¿Qué haces por aquí Davis?–– preguntó T.k. extrañado.**

––**Ah...hola T.k. yo solo estaba...pensando­­ ––esa excusa era tan mala que T.k. se sintió obligado a insistir.**

––**Davis , ya enserio ¿por que estás así?**

**Davis quería que T.k. le dejara en paz pero que más daba que se enterara de una vez.**

––**Hoy, le dije a Kari que la quería ––T.k no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras ––pero ella me rechazó.**

––**¿Qué? ––no se lo esperaba, Kari no le correspondía ––¿por qué?**

––**Me dijo que esta enamorada de alguien más ––otra vez T.k. se sintió mal, ¿de quién podría estar enamorada?**

––**Lo siento mucho, sé que en verdad la querías.**

––**Sí ––suspiró Davis, luego se puso de pie y se volteó a ver a T.k. ––más te vale que la hagas feliz.**

––**¿Qué? ––dijo T.k. confundido, ¿había oído lo que creía o había sido pura imaginación suya?**

––**¿A caso no te has dado cuenta? ––le dijo Davis exasperado ––¡Kari te ama!**

**La noticia lo dejo estático unos segundos auque algo dentro de sí se llenaba de felicidad ¿Kari lo amaba? ¿A él?**

––**Ella...¿me ama?**

––**¡Pues claro!, hasta un niño se da cuenta, ambos son igual de ciegos ––se burló Davis ––sabes... ––le dijo poniendo cara seria ––lo siento mucho T.k.**

––**¿Por qué? ––se extrañó él**

––**Porque yo sabía que querías a Kari, pero estaba tan obsesionado que me hacia el ciego cuando te veía triste y me creé una ilusión de que Kari me quería, pero me alegra haber entrado en razón y espero que puedas perdonarme.**

**Las palabras de Davis eran sinceras y ahora que sabía que ella lo quería no le importaba lo que su amigo hubiera hecho, porque él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubiera visto una oportunidad.**

––**Davis, no tienes por que disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente y me alegra mucho que me hayas dicho la verdad, eres un verdadero amigo.**

––**Gracias T.k. ––le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras ––¿y bien? ––preguntó ya más animado.**

––**¿Bien qué?**

––**¡¿Qué esperas para ir con Kari y decirle lo que sientes?! ––dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.**

––**P...Pero ¿ahora? ––preguntó nervioso, no se había preparado mentalmente para decírselo a Kari en ese momento ––¿no crees que ya es muy tarde?, talvez esté dormida.**

––**Claro que no, aún es temprano y si esta dormida pues que la despierten ––dijo Davis motivado ––no debes perder ni un solo día más ––y sin decir más agarró a T.k. por el brazo y lo arrastró a la casa de Kari.**

**Acostada en su habitación se hallaba Kari, meditando su reciente cita con Davis, había sido una tonta al creerse eso de que era como amigos pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no era así, además las palabras de Davis le dejaron pensando en algo más...**

**Davis la había llevado a comer un helado y platicaban sobre cosas de la escuela, él la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios en tono soñador.**

––**Kari ––dijo interrumpiendo inesperadamente su conversación.**

––**¿Si, Davis?**

––**Bueno...yo...quería preguntarte algo**

––**¿Sobre qué? ––preguntó Kari con interés, Davis respiró profundamente y luego habló.**

––**Kari, yo...quería decirte que me gustas mucho y si ¿quieres ser mi novia? **

**A pesar de decirlo apresuradamente Kari entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho y se quedó tan impresionada que sería menos posible fingir que no lo había entendido así que se armó de valor para responderle tratando de no lastimarlo demasiado.**

––**Davis yo... lo siento mucho pero... te quiero mucho como amigo y... no podría sentir algo más por ti además de eso... ––agachó la cabeza para no mirar cómo los castillos en el aire que se había creado Davis se derrumbaban con sus palabras y dibujaban en su cara la tristeza y desilusión.**

**Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que por fin Davis pudo decir algo.**

––**No es sólo por eso ¿verdad? ––preguntó con la voz entrecortada, Kari levantó la vista, en la cara de él las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se resistía a que eso pasara en cambió en ella corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, ella lo miró confundida ––además de quererme como un amigo no quieres que sepa que amas a alguien más.**

––**Davis... ––él se había dado cuenta sin importar que ella hubiera intentado ocultárselo para no causarle más daño del que ya sentía ––tienes razón yo estoy enamorada de alguien más.**

**El silencio volvió a envolverlos cuando una vez más él lo rompió.**

––**¿Es T.k? ––Kari no pudo responderle a pesar de que había acertado nuevamente pero el comprendió enseguida que tenía razón ––descuida, está bien, siento haberte hecho pasar un momento tan incómodo, si pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos...aunque entendería si tu no quisieras eso...**

––**Davis, yo quisiera poder conservar tu amistad, por favor, seguiremos como siempre ¿si?**

––**Eso estría bien ––le dirigió una sonrisa y se puso de pie pero antes de irse le dijo ––deberías hacérselo saber, estoy seguro de que él también te ama ––y se marchó dejándola con esas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza.**

**Se sentó en su cama, podía escuchar sus palabras como si estuviera ahí. **_**Estoy seguro de que él también te ama. **_**¿Podría ser verdad?¿Sería cierto que T.k la amaba?. La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.**

––**¡Kari, te buscan!**

**¿Alguien había ido a verla? Seguramente sería Yolei para preguntarle cómo le había ido y se levantó con desgana.**

––**¿Estás seguro?**

––**Claro**

––**Debe estar dormida**

––**¡T.k! ––le gritó exasperado Davis, ambos estaban parados frente la puerta de la casa de Kari pero T.k. no se dignaba a tocar ––se valiente.**

––**Te recuerdo que ese es tu emblema ––le dijo tratando de hacer tiempo para poder relajarse y hablar con Kari.**

––**Tienes razón ––dijo resignado, pero antes de decir algo más tocó la puerta y salió volando del lugar ––¡suerte! ––le gritó mientras se alejaba.**

––**¡Davis!**

––**¡Confía en ti! ––fue lo último que logró escuchar cuando Davis se perdió de vista.**

**La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Tai.**

––**¿T.k.?¿Qué haces por aquí? ––preguntó extrañado.**

––**V...Vine a ver a Kari ––Tai se le quedó mirando y luego la llamó ––¡Kari, te buscan! ––y se fue sin decir más.**

**Unos segundos después apareció Kari sorprendida por verlo ahí.**

––**¿T.k qué haces aquí?**

––**Emm...veras...yo...¿te gustaria dar una vuelta conmigo? Te lo explicaré en el camino.**

**Kari se lo pensó un segundo y después aceptó gritándole a Tai que saldría un momento.**

––**Vamos, antes de que Tai entienda lo que dije ––y le sonrió haciendo que T.k se pusiera más nervioso y su cara se ruborizara levemente, afortunadamente parecía que Kari no se había dado cuenta.**

**Corrieron un poco hasta alejarse lo suficiente de su casa y caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a un malecón desde donde se podía contemplar el tranquilo mar con los rayos de la luna iluminándolo tenuemente. Kari observaba cómo las pequeñas olas golpeaban contra el muro, se veía feliz y a la vez pensativa.**

––**¿Qué querías decirme? ––preguntó volviéndose hacia él. Sus ojos se conectaron y él ya no podía dejar de verlos, sintió que sus nervios se quedaban atrás y que estaba seguro de que esos pequeños ojos lo miraban con amor.**

––**Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decírtelo, pero muchas cosas me hacían dudar de lo que responderías... hasta hoy me he dado cuenta que fui un tonto por haber esperado tanto, porque al verte a los ojos puedo ver que la verdad está ahí ––Kari lo miraba ansiosa por escuchar las palabras que tantas veces soñó que le diría ––Kari, te amo.**

**Sus palabras la llenaban de felicidad, lo que le había dicho Davis era verdad, se acercó lentamente hacia él sonriéndole y él hizo lo mismo.**

––**Yo también te amo.**

**Terminaron con esa distancia que los separaba y sellaron su amor con un largo y hermoso beso, que tanto habían esperado.**

––**¿Quieres ser mi novia? ––le susurró en su oreja.**

––**Puedes preguntármelo mil veces y mi respuesta siempre será la misma, sí.**

**Esa noche fue la mejor en la vida de ambos.**

**Al día siguiente cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia no se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones y uno que otro **_**¡Ya era hora!**_** , además de las pequeñas amenazas de Tai de que hiciera feliz a su hermanita o se olvidaría de que era el hermano de su mejor amigo y le daría una paliza que recordaría por siempre, claro que Kari le dijo que no le hiciera caso y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.**

**Davis también los felicitó y le susurró un **_**bien hecho**_** a T.k y un **_**te lo dije**_** a Kari y ambos se lo agradecieron porque sin él ellos no estarían juntos.**

**Llevaban ya una semana de novios y T.k no cabía en si de tanta felicidad, hasta se sentía algo mareado después de dar unas vueltas conteniéndose por gritar de alegría, llegó al departamento donde Matt y su padre vivían ya que se quedaría unos días con ellos mientras su madre salía de viaje, y se encontró a Matt viendo la televisión.**

––**No creo que nadie te pueda quitar esa sonrisa nunca ––le dijo divertido cuando lo vio llegar.**

––**Lo se, jamás me había sentido tan feliz.**

––**Me alegra ­­––dijo Matt ––y aprovechando esa felicidad...¿por qué no vas a comprar la cena? papá dijo que llegaría tarde así que cenaremos solos.**

––**Esta bien ––dejó su mochila en el suelo, cogió un poco de dinero y salió, cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras Matt se asomó por la puerta.**

––**No olvides comprarle un poco a él para que coma cuando llegue.**

––**Si ––le respondió T.k. y se giró para bajar cuando en eso sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su vista se nubló hasta quedar completamente oscura y sintió que caía , caía... **_**¡¡T.k!! **_**Fue lo último que pudo escuchar.**

**Lentamente, T.k comenzó abrir sus ojos, le dolía todo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué había pasado... recordaba haber ido por la cena, luego Matt lo llamó para que comprara cena para su padre, iba a bajar las escaleras y no supo más. Al centrar mejor su atención se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación sino en una completamente blanca con unas cortinas que rodeaban la cama donde se encontraba y a su lado izquierdo estaba Matt, sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.**

––**Matt ––dijo T.k y éste al oír su nombre abrió los ojos sobresaltado y al verlo despierto se acercó a su cama.**

–– **¿Cómo te sientes? ––preguntó preocupado.**

––**Pues, algo adolorido y cansado ––respondió tratando de sonreírle para quitarle esa cara de asustado que tenía –– ¿qué paso?**

**Al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, Matt no pudo evitar recordar ese desagradable momento en que lo vio caer por las escaleras y lo sucedido después...**

––**¡¡T.k.!! ––Gritó asustado viendo cómo caía por las escaleras y corrió a su lado ––¡T.k! ––gritó nuevamente llegando al final de las escaleras donde estaba T.k. en el suelo inconsciente y lo zarandeó un poco intentando despertarlo inútilmente, regresó corriendo al departamento, tomó su celular y regresó a lado de T.k. mientras llamaba una ambulancia y después a su padre.**

**La ambulancia llegó minutos después y lo llevaron al hospital, esperaba impaciente en el pasillo del hospital a que los doctores le dijeran algo de su hermano, llevaba casi una hora sin recibir información y eso le preocupaba aún más. Al llegar su padre corriendo y visiblemente preocupado no se hicieron esperar las preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.**

––**¿Qué sucedió Matt?¿Dónde está T.k?**

**Pero antes de que pudiera responderle un doctor se acercó a ellos.**

––**¿Son familiares de Takeru Takaishi?**

––**Sí, soy su padre. ¿Cómo está mi hijo?**

––**Bueno ––comenzó a decir el doctor ––la caída le ocasionó algunos golpes, pero afortunadamente no son muy graves...**

––**Pero... ––dijo Matt, la expresión del rostro del doctor le decía a Matt que había algo más que unos cuantos golpes.**

––**Al realizarle algunos estudios... hemos encontrado algo, probablemente fue la causa del desmayo y posteriormente de su caída...**

–– **¿Qué es lo que tiene T.k? ––preguntó Matt desesperado.**

––**¿Matt? **

**Matt volvió a la realidad y se encontró con el rostro de T.k mirándolo de forma seria.**

––**¿Qué paso? ––preguntó nuevamente T.k.**

––**Te...desmayaste y caíste por las escaleras ––respondió Matt ––pero los golpes no son muy graves, el doctor dice que podrás irte en un par de días, papá salió a llamar a nuestra madre así que tal vez ella ya esté buscando un vuelo de regreso.**

––**¿Por qué la llamó?**

––**Bueno... ––no estaba seguro de decírselo en ese momento, pero tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano ––T.k... Los doctores hicieron algunos estudios y... encontraron algo...**

**T.k sentía un frío en todo su cuerpo, sabía que lo que Matt le diría no era nada bueno y las lágrimas que se resistían por no salir de los ojos de su hermano se lo confirmaban.**

**Al día siguiente Kari se arreglaba para salir con T.k., tenía que apresurarse antes de que él llegara, siempre es muy puntual. Pero los minutos pasaron y él no llegó, media hora después llamó a su casa pero nadie respondió al igual que al marcar a su celular, empezaba a preocuparse el jamás había tardado tanto y ya pasaba una hora de lo que habían acordado.**

––**¿Qué pasa Kari? ––preguntó Tai al entrar a la sala.**

––**Es que... T.k. no ha llegado, se supone que vendría hace una hora.**

––**¿Ya lo llamaste?**

––**Sí, pero nadie contesta ¿y si le pasó algo?**

––**No seas paranoica ––se burló Tai, cogió y empezó a marcar ––le llamaré a Matt a su celular, tal vez sepa algo ––¿Matt?, hola, me preguntaba si T.k. está contigo, creo que quedó de verse con Kari y no ha llegado ––escuchó la respuesta de Matt y Kari trataba de descifrar el rostro de su hermano para saber lo que Matt le decía ––Si... esta bien... yo le diré, nos vemos luego.**

––**¿Qué?¿T.k. está con él? ––preguntó desesperada.**

––**Si, Matt me dijo que perdones a T.k. por no haberte llamado, que les surgió un problema familiar y no pudo avisarte.**

––**¿Un problema familiar?¿De qué tipo? ––preguntó preocupada.**

––**No lo se Kari, solo me dijo eso ––le dijo Tai contrariado ––no te preocupes tanto, te veo en la noche ––y salió de la casa.**

**Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en T.k y en lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que él no la llamara, era su novia, se suponía que se apoyarían en todo pero el no había recurrido a ella, pero debía tratar de entenderlo, sus razones tendría, aún así sentía que algo andaba mal y rogaba por que fueran imaginaciones suyas.**

**Al día siguiente tampoco supo nada de él, pero decidió que no iría a verlo para no molestarle, de igual forma lo vería el lunes en la escuela. Pero el lunes llegó y el llegar a la escuela supo que T.k. no había ido y eso le angustió ¿tan grande había sido el problema familiar para que no asistiera a clases?. En eso pensaba a la hora del descanso sentada en una banca cuando sus amigos se acercaron a ella.**

––**¿Qué tienes Kari? ––preguntó Yolei al ver el rostro de su amiga.**

––**T.k no vino hoy ––dijo simplemente ella.**

––**¿Y por eso estás triste? ––dijo Davis soltando una carcajada ––no pasa nada con que no venga un día Kari, a lo mejor se quedó dormido.**

––**Si Kari, no es para tanto ¿sabes? ––le dijo Yolei que estaba de acuerdo con Davis.**

––**No es eso ––respondió ella ––Tai llamó a Matt y este le dijo que tenían problemas familiares, estoy preocupada por él porque no me ha llamado.**

––**Entonces deberías ir a verlo ––le dijo Davis ––para ver cómo está.**

––**Sí, es lo que pensaba hacer saliendo de la escuela ––respondió Kari.**

––**¿Quieres que te acompañemos? ––preguntó Yolei.**

––**No, quisiera ir sola, pero gracias de todas formas.**

––**Ya sabes que estamos para lo que sea ––le dijo Davis brindándole una gran sonrisa para animarla, cosa que Kari agradecía en verdad.**

**A la salida fue directo hacia el departamento donde vivían Matt y su padre ya que sabía que T.k. se quedaría unos días ahí. Estaba ansiosa por ver si se encontraba bien.**

**Al llegar tocó la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta mostrando a Matt quien se sorprendió de verla.**

––**S...Siento molestar, ¿está T.k.? ––preguntó tímidamente.**

––**Eh...si, ahora lo llamo ––respondió Matt y entró de nuevo a la casa y un minuto después salió T.k con la mirada baja.**

––**¿Qué haces aquí? ––le dijo T.k., pero la forma en la que le habló no era la misma de siempre, tan alegre y amable, sino más bien su tono era frío y serio.**

––**Bueno, yo, quería ver si estabas bien ––le respondió después de reponerse de la sorpresa que le causó que él le hablara de esa forma, sabía que algo no estaba bien.**

––**Estoy bien ––dijo secamente.**

––**T.k... ¿Qué...**

––**Quiero hablar contigo ––le dijo T.k sin cambiar el tono de su voz y aún sin verla a los ojos ––tengo que decirte algo.**

**A Kari no le gustaba nada la manera en como se comportaba T.k sentía que hablaba con una persona totalmente distinta y su preocupación iba en aumento ¿qué habrá pasado en esos dos días que tenía sin verlo para que halla cambiado drásticamente?**

––**Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras T.k. ––le dijo ella con voz amable.**

**T.k tardó unos segundos en hablar y cuando lo hizo dijo solamente tres palabras...**

––**Quiero que terminemos.**

_**Hasta que el inverno deje de pensar**_

_**que la primavera tiene que llegar.**_

_**Hasta que la lluvia deje de caer**_

_**y la selva ya no tenga qué beber.**_

_**Hasta que las aves ya no tengan sur.**_

_**Hasta que a los días les falte la luz.**_

_**Hasta que se acaben las olas del mar **_

_**y que de dolor deje de respirar...**_

**¿Qué? --fueron las únicas palabras que Kari pudo articular, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿estaba terminando con ella? ¿Por qué?-- pero…**

**He pensado las cosas y cometí un error al pedirte que fueras mi novia.**

**¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Un error? --las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y Kari no hacía nada por detenerlas, las palabras de T.k la estaban matando -- ¡debes estar bromeando!--gritó de repente-- ¡¿Me dices que terminemos después de que me dijiste que me amabas?! ¡¿Por qué T.k?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!-- no aguantaba más, eso no podía ser verdad-- primero me dices que sea tu novia y luego decides que mejor no ¿por qué? ¡Contéstame!**

**Escucha, ya te dije que me equivoque y ya no quiero verte más, terminamos y eso es todo, será mejor que te vayas de aquí Kari y no vuelvas.**

**¡No me iré de aquí sin que me des por lo menos una explicación y no un solo lo pensé bien y me equivoqué!**

**¡Lo siento pero eso es todo lo que tendrás! --le gritó T.k y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Kari fuera de su casa y de su vida, completamente destrozada.**

**que tal? dejen reviews!!**


	2. Destino

**Aki la conti**

**Kari salió corriendo y T.k pudo escuchar tras la puerta su llanto mientras ella se alejaba. Recargado en la puerta se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas escondió su cara mientras una par de lágrimas corrían por su cara, había resistido el tiempo justo, si no le hubiera cerrado a Kari la puerta en la cara se hubiera puesto a llorar frente a ella en ese mismo instante. Pero eso era lo mejor, ella debía olvidarlo.**

**--¿Se lo dijiste?--le preguntó Matt acercándose a T.k. hasta detenerse frente a él.**

**--Sí --respondió con voz ahogada y reprimiendo un sollozo.**

**--Por los gritos me temo que no se lo tomó bien --dijo calmado-- bueno, era de esperarse… debiste decirle la verdad.**

**--No, ella no debe enterarse, ¡prométeme que no se lo dirás! --le pidió desesperado levantando la mirada y dejando ver las lágrimas surcando su cara.**

**--Está bien, tranquilo, no le diré nada a Kari --le dijo para tranquilizarlo, luego dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado, miró a su hermano pequeño sin saber que palabras podría decirle para brindarle algún consuelo, no era justo que pasara por eso, merecía ser feliz. Para T.k. la sola presencia de su hermano intentando pensar en cómo ayudarlo le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, no era necesario que le dijera nada más, además mañana era el día…**

**Mientras tanto Kari había llegado corriendo a su casa, fue directo a su habitación y se encerró ahí llorando tendida en su cama. No creía que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, T.k. había terminado con ella y sin una explicación razonable para ella, esto tenía que ser mentira, era una mentira o al menos deseaba que fuera una mentira o quizá un sueño del cual pudiera despertar lo más pronto posible.**

**Tai llamaba a su puerta intentando saber lo que le había pasado pero no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería estar sola y llorar, llorar hasta que ya no le quedara ni una lágrima más. Tai desistió y decidió dejarle tranquila por un rato, jamás la había visto así y sólo había una cosa que le pudiera estar pasando y recordó que Matt le había advertido que eso sucedería, le hubiera encantado decirle a Kari pero le había hecho una promesa a su amigo y debía cumplirla por más que le doliera ver sufrir a su hermana.**

**La noche transcurrió y los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana haciendo despertar a Kari poco a poco, le costó unos cuantos segundos recordar la tarde anterior y sus ojos se humedecieron, se levantó poco a poco y miró su reloj, las clases habían comenzado hacía rato, de cualquier manera no tenía deseos de ir y se preguntó si T.k. habría asistido pero se obligó a sacarlo de su cabeza, no debía estar pensando en él después de todo lo que le dijo, pero aun así lo amaba, por más que la haya lastimado no podía odiarle. De nuevo sus lágrimas cayeron, ¿por qué le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué?**

**A la hora del receso Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody estaban reunidos en una banca.**

**--Es muy extraño-- dijo Yolei-- algo no va bien.**

**--Sí, tienes razón-- coincidió Ken con ella-- ¿Por qué creen que ambos faltaron?**

**--Pues eso es lo que tendremos que averiguar en cuanto salgamos--dijo Davis-- Yolei tu ve a ver a Kari, nosotros iremos con T.k.**

**--Tal vez no sea para tanto --dijo Cody-- quizá Kari quiso quedarse con T.k para apoyarle con el problema familiar que tiene y por eso faltaron.**

**--Tal vez, pero sería bueno asegurarnos-- dijo Davis-- después de todo son nuestros amigos y podemos ayudarles.**

**Esa tarde, cuando los chicos llegaron a casa de T.k. nadie respondió al llamado de la puerta, siguieron insistiendo hasta que minutos después llegaron a la conclusión de que no había nadie.**

**--¿Dónde se habrá metido?--dijo Davis.**

**--¿Creen que Yolei haya tenido más suerte?--dijo Cody.**

**--Esperemos que si-- dijo Ken mientras marcaba a Yolei desde su celular.**

**Yolei contestó, habló unos segundos con Ken y colgó.**

**--¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? --cuestionó Davis.**

**--Dijo que ahora está hablando con Kari, que mañana nos contará todo-- respondió Ken.**

**--¿Cómo que hasta mañana?--dijo Davis enojado-- ¿Por qué?**

**--No lo sé, fue todo lo que me dijo.**

**--Habrá que esperar entonces-- dijo Cody.**

**--Si, ya que-- dijo Davis resignado.**

**Al día siguiente Kari asistió a la escuela y una vez más se echaba en falta T.k., esperaron hasta el descanso para poder hablar y cuando Kari les contó lo sucedido todos quedaron sorprendidos.**

**--¡¿Terminó contigo?! --gritó Davis visiblemente enojado.**

**--No puedo creerlo de T.k --dijo Ken asombrado.**

**--Y lo peor es que no se ha dignado asistir a clases --dijo Yolei compartiendo el sentimiento de Davis.**

**--¡Ahora mismo me va a oír! --dijo Davis encaminándose a la salida.**

**--Davis, ¿qué vas hacer? --dijo Kari asustada por su reacción.**

**--Voy hablar con él --respondió.**

**--Pero aún no terminan las clases --dijo Cody tratando de convencerlo.**

**--No voy a esperar tanto, arreglaré esto ahora mismo.**

**--¡Davis! --gritó Kari para detenerlo, pero él ya se había marchado.**

**Davis sólo llevaba una cosa en mente darle su merecido a T.k. y después hablarían, no le perdonaba que hubiera lastimado a Kari así que él lo lastimaría también.**

**Al llegar golpeó bruscamente la puerta y espero dos segundos y luego volvió a golpear, dentro se oyó un débil **_**Ya voy **_**y un minuto después T.k. se asomó por la puerta pero no le dio tiempo de asombrarse por la presencia de Davis ya que este en cuanto lo vio le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo, luego lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa obligándolo a mirarlo, T.k se veía pálido y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por regresarle el golpe, pero a pesar de eso Davis seguía muy enfadado con él para darle importancia.**

**--¡¿Dime cómo pudiste?!-- le gritó-- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Kari?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo destrozada que está?! ¡No te quedes callado T.k.! ¡Responde!**

**--No lo entenderías-- fue lo único dijo.**

**--Si me lo dijeras, tal vez lo haría --le respondió Davis tratando de serenarse un poco y dejando que T.k. se levantase del suelo.**

**--Lo siento pero no puedo, ya tomé mi decisión.**

**--Tú la amas, no puedes engañarme, lo sé bien-- dijo Davis tranquilo-- pero lo que no entiendo es por qué de la noche a la mañana decides terminarla, dime que es lo que cambió, qué te hizo tomar esa decisión.**

**--Será mejor que te vayas Davis --dijo ignorando sus preguntas.**

**--¡No!--gritó perdiendo la paciencia-- ¡vas a decirme por qué terminaste con Kari y vas a decírmelo ahora!, ¡algo escondes y no descansaré hasta que me lo digas, ¿entiendes?! Así que mejor habla de una vez.**

**--Davis…**

**--¡¿Por qué?! --volvió a gritar.**

**T.k ya no soportaba los gritos de Davis, él no tenía idea por lo que pasaba, no sabía todo lo que estaba sufriendo por su destino, sus gritos le hicieron perder la paciencia y le gritó sin darse cuenta el secreto que tanto se había esforzado por esconder y que había arruinado su vida.**

**--¡Porque voy a morir!**

**no olviden los reviews!!**


	3. Promesa

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS,espero que sigan leyendo.**

**--- ¿Qué…qué has dicho?---preguntó conmocionado Davis por lo que acababa de escuchar--- ¿Cómo es eso de que…tu…**

**T.k. dio un suspiro dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y abatido se sentó en el sofá cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, Davis se sentó a su lado aún sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.**

**---T.k…**

**T.k levantó la cara y miró a Davis, éste por primera vez desde que había llegado se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía, pálido, con ojeras bajo sus ojos además del labio partido debido al golpe que le dio de recibimiento y una profunda mirada de tristeza e impotencia.**

**---Puedes confiar en mí ---dijo Davis.**

**Caminando en la acera estaban Cody, Ken, Yolei y a la cabeza se encontraba Kari visiblemente preocupada, los cuatro iban hacia la casa de T.k. , al terminar las clases habían salido directamente hacia allá ya que todos estaban completamente seguros de que Davis no podría contenerse y seguro mandaría a T.k directo al hospital y Kari temía que eso sucediera ya que por mucho que T.k la haya lastimado no quería desearle eso.**

**---Tranquila Kari, ya casi llegamos---le dijo Yolei para calmarla un poco.**

**---Lo sé, pero me preocupa que Davis se haya ido tan furioso---respondió ella angustiada.**

**---Si, de por sí que nunca piensa con la cabeza fría, ya me imagino…---empezó a decir Cody pero lo interrumpió Ken antes de que hiciera que Kari se preocupara más.**

**---Davis puede ser algo impulsivo a veces pero no creo que le haga nada, no te preocupes.**

**Llegaron al edificio y divisaron a Davis saliendo de ahí, éste al verlos se acercó, se le veía tranquilo y algo serio, eso desconcertó a todos ya que se imaginaban verlo echando fuego por todos lados, pero al contrario de eso se veía sereno.**

**--- ¿Qué hacen aquí?---preguntó Davis extrañado.**

**--- Bueno…---empezó a decir Kari.**

**--- Nosotros…creímos…---siguió Yolei.**

**--- ¿Viste a T.k?---preguntó Ken para terminar con la incomodidad.**

**--- Ah, no, no había nadie ---dijo sin darle importancia.**

**--- Y entonces ¿qué hacías aquí todavía?---cuestionó Cody.**

**--- Pues pensé en esperar a que regresara pero no ha vuelto así que no vale la pena seguir aquí por más tiempo.**

**--- Que alivio---dijo Yolei dejando escapar un suspiro.**

**--- Aún no me dicen qué hacen aquí, ¿creían que lo iba a golpear verdad?---adivinó Davis, todos miraron hacia otro lado algo avergonzados--- no importa no estaban tan equivocados después de todo.**

**--- Davis, por favor déjalo así---le suplicó Kari.**

**--- Descuida Kari, tuve tiempo para pensar y creo que esa no es la mejor manera--- y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.**

**--- Vaya, nunca creí oír a Davis decir algo sensato—dijo Yolei algo divertida.**

**--- ¡Oye!, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?--- se quejó Davis a lo que todos rieron.**

**--- Bueno, será mejor irnos--- dijo Ken.**

**--- Si, se hace tarde--- coincidió Yolei.**

**Los demás coincidieron con eso y se fueron caminando juntos hasta que tomaron caminos diferentes para ir a sus respectivas casas. Ya solo quedaban Kari y Davis quien se ofreció acompañarla sin aceptar un no como respuesta.**

**En el transcurso del recorrido ambos iban muy callados sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, Kari no podía dejar de pensar en T.k y en lo que le hubiera pasado si Davis lo hubiera encontrado, aunque con lo que le había hecho bien debía haberlo merecido pero no quería verlo lastimado, debía odiarlo pero simplemente no podía y por más que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza más pensaba en él y sentía que su corazón se desgarraba. Ante esos pensamientos las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder contenerse.**

**Davis, por otro lado, al ver a Kari en ese estado sentía deseos de soltarle toda la verdad pero debía contenerse por más absurda que le pareciera la idea de T.k de ocultarle todo, le había hecho una promesa y no podía defraudar a su amigo, después de todo no desistiría hasta hacerle ver su error. No pudo evitar recordar su última conversación con él.**

**Después de que T.k terminó de contarle sobre la enfermedad a la que estaba condenado a padecer, Davis no sabía que decir y eso no le pasaba muy frecuentemente.**

**---Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie ---dijo T.k y ante eso Davis reaccionó.**

**--- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**---Sólo no se los digas.**

**---Pero T.k, ellos deben saberlo, Kari debe saberlo, no puedes hacerle eso, le hiciste creer que ya no la amabas y la lastimaste, merece saber la verdad ---le dijo molesto tratando de contenerse de zarandearlo un poco para que recapacitara.**

**---No quiero que se sienta obligada a estar a mi lado, no podemos tener un futuro feliz juntos.**

**---Pero…**

**---Entiéndelo---lo interrumpió T.k--- es mejor así, le dolerá menos cuando muera.**

**---Tú no vas a morir---le dijo Davis--- debe de haber algo… eso tiene cura ¿no?**

**---Ya es demasiado tarde para mí Davis ---dijo T.k tristemente--- la única opción que me queda sería ese trasplante, el cual es imposible de encontrar compatibilidad.**

**---Aún así…**

**---Ya déjalo Davis---dijo cansinamente---he tratado de aceptar mi destino y no quiero pensar más en eso, por favor.**

**---Esta bien T.k ---aceptó Davis---te entiendo.**

**--- ¿Me prometes que no dirás nada?---le preguntó T.k**

**---Aunque no esté de acuerdo… te lo prometo---dijo Davis resignado---no diré nada.**

**---Gracias.**

**Así que se mantendría firme en su promesa. Por fin llegaron a casa de Kari y se detuvieron en la entrada para despedirse.**

**---Gracias por acompañarme Davis ---dijo sonriendo a pesar de que durante todo el camino se la pasó llorando, eso hizo a Davis sentirse peor. **

**---Kari….**

**---Dime –respondió ésta.**

**---No te dejes derrumbar por esto.**

**Kari se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió agradecida de que se preocupara por ella.**

**---No te preocupes, no lo haré, yo… lo superaré, ya lo verás---dio media vuelta y entró a su casa.**

**A varios kilómetros de ahí, Matt acababa de llegar y vio a su hermano sentado en el sillón sumido en sus pensamientos, se le veía tan triste…**

**--- ¿Qué haces levantado? De verías estar descansando---le regañó.**

**---Lo sé---murmuró.**

**Entonces fue cuando Matt notó el labio partido.**

**--- ¿Qué te pasó?---preguntó preocupado.**

**---Nada…**

**---T.k---Matt le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y T.k decidió contarle antes de que su hermano se enojaran más.**

**---Davis vino a verme.**

**---Ah, eso explica el golpe---dijo calmándose un poco--- aunque déjame decirte que te lo merecías un poco ---le dijo divertido.**

**---Le dije la verdad.**

**--- ¿En serio?**

**---Se me salió pero me siento un poco mejor después de eso.**

**---Te sentirías mucho mejor si todos lo supieran o por lo menos Kari.**

**---No, tiene que seguir así.**

**---Como quieras T.k---suspiró resignado.**

**no olviden reviews please!!!**


	4. Sólo un día más

Sí!!! por fin llegó el final !!!!!!!  
y está más largo que los anteriores diría yo jaja  
La verdad muchas gracías por haber leído mi fic y dejar reviews jaja ya que me animaban a continuar, espero que el final sea de su agrado y si no pues ni modo jeje.  
Espero que cuando me decida hacer otro tambien lo lean jijiji.

Hasta Pronto!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________

**Los meses seguían su curso, Davis visitaba constantemente a T.k ya que este había abandonado la escuela y contaba con un maestro particular a exigencia de sus padres, también se habían decidido en vivir todos en la casa del padre de T.k ya que este no quería apartarse de su padre y Matt, así que su madre tuvo que ceder a las peticiones de su hijo accediendo a vivir con ellos, de momento.**

**Davis cada día intentaba hacerle entrar en razón pero cada día sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano, claro que no era una persona que se rindiera tan fácil, además estaba demasiado preocupado por T.k y Kari, aunque ambos intentaran ocultarlo se estaban muriendo de tristeza, T.k lucía cada día más pálido y débil y a Kari se le mostraban los ojos siempre hinchados por las noches que se pasaba llorando y que no pasaban inadvertidas por su hermano que le expresó su preocupación a Davis que siempre la acompañaba de regreso a su casa.**

**Davis ya no sabía qué hacer, las ideas se le estaban acabando así que ese día se planteó ir de nuevo a visitar a T.k y si no conseguía nada se vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas, claro que esperaba no hacerlo ya que meditó toda la noche lo que iba a decirle y rogaba por que funcionara.**

**Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, T.k estaba demasiado cansado de que Davis fuera sólo para hablarle de Kari, por más que intentara olvidarse de ella Davis siempre se la recordaba, desde que él llego lo único que habían hecho hasta ese momento era guardar completo silencio y no hacían nada por deshacerlo, T.k porque no deseaba hablar del mismo tema de siempre y se sentía muy débil ya que el día anterior había ido al hospital, Davis se decidía por qué empezar primero y harto del silencio comenzó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**--- Se lo diré a Kari.**

**--- ¡Qué!, ¡no puedes!**

**--- ¡Claro que puedo y lo haré yo si no lo haces tú T.k, ya estoy harto de guardar este secreto, harto de verte sufrir y ver sufrir a Kari! ---le gritó enojado y poniendo se de pie viéndolo de frente--- ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en cómo lo está pasando ella desde haces tres meses cuando terminaron? ¡Tai me dijo que todas las noches se la pasa llorando y cuando consigue conciliar el sueño las pesadillas le atormentan! ¡Se está muriendo T.k, tal vez no de la misma manera que tú pero igual lo hará si no hablas con ella y le dices la verdad---Tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero esperaba que al menos hubiera dado resultado.**

**Las palabras de Davis realmente le hicieron a T.k entender que no valía la pena que se apartara de Kari, ambos se amaban y ambos sufrían y no importaba que estuvieran juntos o separados Kari sufriría su muerte de igual forma, había sido completamente un tonto al pensar que le podría haber ahorrado un poco de dolor y lo único que hizo fue hacérselo más grande.**

**---Hablaré con ella…se lo diré ---dijo T.k con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos.**

**--- ¿En…en serio?---dijo sorprendido y feliz por haberlo conseguido al fin, T.k asintió con la cabeza--- ¡estupendo! ¿Qué esperas para llamarla?**

**---Tú siempre quieres hacerlo todo aceleradamente---se quejó T.k--- ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decírselo cuando la vea…**

**---T.k, es mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que te arrepientas ---le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y se lo entregaba--- lo mejor sería que primero la llamaras y así ambos se preparan mentalmente para el encuentro.**

**---Está bien ---dijo tomando el teléfono que Davis le daba y marcando el número de Kari, los segundos que pasaron mientras esperaba que le contestaran se le hicieron inmensamente eternos y los nervios le inundaban, no quería imaginarse cómo estaría cuando la viera cara a cara, el teléfono por fin fue levantado y la voz de Tai se escuchó a través del auricular.**

**--- ¿Hola?**

**--- Hola…habla T.k, ¿Está Kari? ---preguntó T.k nervioso.**

**--- ¡¿T.k?! ---dijo con una sorpresa que cambió a enojo en un segundo--- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla?**

**--- Necesito hablar con ella…**

**--- ¿Para qué?, si no es para decirle la verdad entonces mejor olvídalo.**

**--- ¿De qué verdad hablas? ---preguntó asustado, ¿Davis le habría dicho algo?**

**--- Matt me lo dijo ---explico en tono serio--- antes de que terminaras con ella y si no fuera por él ya habría ido a golpearte desde hace mucho tiempo, así que dime, ¿para qué la llamas?**

**No podía creer que su propio hermano le hubiera contado todo a Tai y que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia por lo menos de avisarle, pero se recupero pronto de la impresión y respondió.**

**--- No te preocupes, para eso eh llamado--- desde el otro lado pudo oír la exhalación de alivio de Tai.**

**--- Muy bien, te la pasaré.**

**Tai fue hasta la habitación de Kari donde se encerraba cada vez que regresaba de la escuela y solo salía cuando era sumamente indispensable, llamó a la puerta y Kari la abrió con desgana.**

**--- ¿Qué pasa?---preguntó ella.**

**--- Te hablan por teléfono.**

**--- ¿Quién?**

**---Sólo contesta, ¿sí?---dijo su hermano entregándole el teléfono y se marchó.**

**--- ¿Hola?---preguntó Kari, a T.k por un momento le dieron ganas de colgar pero se contuvo y titubeante respondió.**

**--- Ho...hola, Kari…**

**Ella en seguida reconoció la voz de T.k y se quedó helada, era T.k, le estaba llamando, ¿por qué?, no lo entendía, sentía que los recuerdos regresaban dolorosamente clavándosele en el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.**

**--- Necesito hablar contigo---dijo T.k.**

**Ante esas palabras Kari juntó todo el coraje que le quedaba para responderle lo más duramente que pudo.**

**--- ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que no querías volver a verme?**

**--- Por favor, tengo que explicarte…es algo muy importante---le dijo T.k desesperado--- te prometo que después de que me escuches no volverás a saber nada de mi si eso es lo que deseas.**

**Kari no sabía qué hacer, no quería verlo después de lo que le hizo, no quería que la lastimara de nuevo, pero aún así el tono de su voz le hacían pensar en que debería verlo por lo menos una vez más, porque muy a su pesar sabía que aún lo amaba y sentía que su corazón le decía que debía ir.**

**--- Sólo un día más Kari, dame sólo un día más ---le suplicó T.k.**

**--- Está bien, iré mañana a tu casa--- dijo Kari y colgó, esperando en que hubiera hecho lo correcto.**

**Cuando T.k dejó el teléfono en su lugar Davis se acercó para preguntarle qué tal le había ido.**

**--- ¿Y bien?---interrogó a T.k.**

**--- Dijo que vendría mañana a verme.**

**--- ¡Qué bien! Ahora…---se interrumpió--- T.k estas… sangrando.**

**T.k acercó su mano a la nariz y al quitar la estaba manchada de sangre.**

**---Pasa muy a menudo---dijo mientras Davis iba a buscar algo para detener la hemorragia--- no te preocupes…**

**--- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe?---decía Davis a lo lejos--- eso quiere decir que el tratamiento no está funcionando--- pero T.k no respondió.**

**Cuando Davis volvió a la sala se encontró a T.k tirado en el suelo inconsciente, corrió a su lado rápidamente, asustado al ver a su amigo así.**

**--- ¡T.k!, ¡T.k!, ¡despierta!**

**--- Lo siento ---decía el doctor del hospital a los padres de T.k, que habían llegado en el momento en que Matt les avisó después de que Davis lo había contactado--- el tratamiento no ha surtido el efecto que esperábamos, la enfermedad está avanzando, lo único que podría salvarlo sería el trasplante…lo lamento.**

**La madre de T.k y Matt comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y su ex-esposo la abrazó derramando también algunas lágrimas, Davis se sentía incómodo ante la situación y también se sentía muy mal por T.k, miró hacia Matt y lo vio con la mirada fija al suelo, no sabía exactamente que hacer así que solo se marchó.**

**Había llegado el día, ella estaba lista para irse, pero aún seguía viéndose en el espejo de su habitación preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien en ir a verlo o sería mejor alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. ¿Por qué le había dicho que iría? Ella sabía la respuesta pero se esforzaba por ignorarla, aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, su plan sería ir, escuchar lo que tenía que decir y marcharse rápidamente, eso era lo que haría.**

**Una vez allí, Kari estaba por tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y de ella salió Matt.**

**---Kari ---dijo sorprendido.**

**---Hola, vine a ver a T.k ---respondió ella un poco nerviosa.**

**---Bueno…es que…---dijo poniéndose igual que ella---él no está, salió ---dijo al fin.**

**---Ah, ¿enserio? ---dijo un poco decepcionada con la mirada al suelo y sintiendo ganas de llorar, lo había hecho de nuevo, se sentía como una tonta al haber pensado en que T.k de verdad quería verla, ¿qué pretendía con hacerle ir hasta ahí si después él iba salir corriendo?**

**---Dile la verdad ---dijo una voz a un lado de ella.**

**Kari se volteó y vio a Davis quien mostraba un semblante serio y con determinación.**

**---Davis…--- le dijo Matt con una mirada de advertencia.**

**---Él iba a decírselo ---continuó Davis.**

**--- ¿Decirme qué?---preguntó esta vez Kari, algo andaba mal ahí y ella lo presentía--- ¿De qué verdad hablas?**

**Davis fijo su mirada en ella y le dijo: ---T.k está en el hospital.**

**Se quedó helada con lo que Davis le había dicho, T.k… ¿T.k estaba en el hospital?, no se lo pensó dos veces y después de preguntarle desesperadamente en qué hospital se encontraba se fue corriendo hacia allá.**

**--- ¿Sólo viniste para eso?---le dijo Matt a Davis enojado---él no quería que ella lo supiera.**

**---No, no sólo vine para eso ---dijo Davis ---además ya te dije que T.k pensaba decírselo y a fin de cuentas ella merece saberlo, merece saber que T.k tiene….**

**---Leucemia…---murmuró Kari---mientras miraba a través de un cristal a T.k en una cama durmiendo. Eso es lo que el doctor le había dicho al preguntar lo que tenía, casi se moría cuando se lo dijo, lo peor era que ya llevaba meses padeciéndola y ella jamás lo supo.**

**---Por eso terminó contigo ---dijo Matt poniéndose a su lado sin mirarla--- no quería que sufrieras.**

**--- Debió decírmelo---dijo sin contener sus lágrimas--- es un tonto…**

**---Si, lo es---dijo esta vez Davis---pero lo hizo porque te ama.**

_**La amaba…**_** esas palabras alegraban el corazón de Kari, pero ver a T.k a punto de morir… esas palabras no eran suficiente para aliviar el dolor y el temor que tenía en ese momento de perderlo.**

**Matt y Davis se apartaron un poco para dejar a Kari sola, además de discutir algo importante.**

**--- ¿Quiero intentarlo de nuevo?---dijo Davis seriamente.**

**--- Davis…**

**--- Sé que esta vez podré---dijo confiado.**

**--- Davis, ya lo has intentado dos veces y las dos veces los resultados no han sido favorables---le dijo Matt cansinamente.**

**--- La tercera siempre es la vencida, ¿no? ---dijo Davis optimista--- he hecho todo lo que me han dicho que hiciera, en verdad que me he cuidado Matt, si fallo de nuevo ahora que Kari está enterada los demás podrían intentarlo también.**

**Matt lo miraba pensativo, no estaba seguro de que funcionara pero era su última esperanza, así que aceptó.**

**Unas horas más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el hospital, no podían creer lo qué estaba pasando y todos mostraban su preocupación de diferentes formas, unos como Yolei lloraban aunque no tan escandalosamente cómo lo hacía ella, otros como Sora y Tai e incluso Yun (que nadie sabía porque estaba ahí) intentaban consolar a Matt pero al parecer lo hacían sentirse peor.**

**Una vez que Matt pudo librarse de ellos, nuevamente se acercó hacia el cristal donde aún seguía Kari y ella aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta de la cual llevaba pensando un buen rato.**

**--- ¿Dónde están tus padres Matt?---le pareció que se tomaba su tiempo para responder mientras observaba a T.k a través del cristal.**

**--- No sé, tal vez en la cafetería o en algún pasillo peleándose como siempre---dijo Matt intentando restarle importancia.**

**--- ¿En este momento?—dijo Kari pensando en el estado de T.k.**

**--- Qué mejor momento que este---dijo amargamente--- se pelean por quién tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando---y con un suspiro terminó--- al final la culpa la tendré yo.**

**--- ¿Pero por qué?---dijo Kari asombrada--- ¡tú no has hecho nada!**

**--- Precisamente, no pude hacer nada para salvarlo ---al ver que ella no lo entendía agregó--- yo pude haber sido el donante perfecto pero… ---y se descubrió una brazo mostrando un pequeño tatuaje--- lo arruiné todo ---Después de eso sus lágrimas fluyeron más rápidamente.**

**---No es tu culpa, no sabías lo que pasaría.**

**---Lo sé, pero aún así no me hace sentir mejor.**

**Poco tiempo después el doctor llegó con unos papeles en la mano y se acercó a Matt.**

**---Tenemos los resultados de los estudios---dijo el doctor, todos los presentes escucharon con atención.**

**--- ¿Y bien?---cuestionó Matt.**

**---Lamentablemente ninguno de sus amigos es compatible ---dijo finalmente el doctor. Kari sentía que todo había acabado, no había ninguna posibilidad de poder salvar a T.k, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, T.k…morirá. Estaba segura de que todos se sentían igual que ella, con una enorme impotencia--- pero… el donante anónimo que recibimos es compatible y está en perfectas condiciones.**

**Todos dieron un grito de alegría y algunos saltaron también ¡Había alguien compatible! ¡Aún había esperanza, aún podían vencer a la muerte inminente!**

**---Estaremos listos para operar dentro de una hora ---continuó el doctor--- pero deben saber que tanto como hay posibilidades de que acepte el trasplante como de que lo rechace y si eso sucede…morirá.**

**Los ánimos se apagaron un poco ante la perspectiva de que rechazará el trasplante, ya que cuando pensaban que todo mejoraría un nuevo obstáculo aparecía.**

**---El conseguirá ---dijo Matt seguro de sus palabras--- sé que lo hará, además si no lo intentamos de todas formas morirá, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad porque puede no haber otra.**

**---Tienes razón Matt ---le apoyó Tai--- T.k es un chico fuerte, podrá salir de esta.**

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los ánimos subieron de nuevo.**

**---Pueden pasar a verlo antes de operar, pero bajo estrictas reglas de seguridad ---les explicó el doctor--- así evitaremos alguna infección que el paciente pueda contraer.**

**--- Kari, ve tú primero ---dijo Matt.**

**--- ¿Yo? ---dijo la aludida sorprendida--- pero…**

**--- Yo tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— además se que te mueres por estar con él —le dijo al oído, Kari asintió agradecida.**

**Una vez dentro de la habitación y estar tan cerca de él después de largos meses sin verlo Kari se sentía muy feliz, ahora sabía que su separación no fue porque ya no la quisiera sino porque intentaba ahorrarle dolor, aunque no le había agradado que le ocultara cosas, pero ya todo quedaba atrás con el simple hecho de volver a estar junto a él y saber lo mucho que la amaba; tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo aunque con el traje que traía puesto le resultaría un poco difícil hacerlo, se sentía muy extraña con él ya que solo podía ver a través de un plástico transparente y cuadrado del tamaño de su cara y lo demás era de otro tipo de plástico que cubría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, era necesario si no quería causarle algún mal a T.k. Al parecer T.k sintió su presencia y lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos azules que se sorprendieron al verla.**

**--- Kari… ---lo primero que pensó es que debería estar soñando, pero era ella y le sonreía, a pesar de que obviamente ya sabía que la había engañado**

**--- Sí T.k, soy yo ---notando la reacción de él.**

**---Perdóname…yo…**

**--- No te disculpes T.k, eso ya no importa, lo importante ahora eres tú y tu recuperación.**

**--- Mi recuperación es imposible ---dijo mirando hacia otro lado.**

**--- No, no lo es T.k ---dijo Kari--- ¡han encontrado un donador!**

**--- ¿Qué? ---dijo asombrado, sentía que una pequeña luz se había encendido en su interior en medio de tanta oscuridad.**

**--- Sí ---dijo Kari feliz--- la operación será dentro de poco, ahora todo irá mejor… ---unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.**

**--- Si es así ¿por qué lloras?**

**--- Porque… porque… No quiero perderte T.k ---dijo soltando en llanto--- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo T.k, y siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, así que no vuelvas a alejarme ¿entiendes?**

**--- Entiendo ---dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa--- pero si la operación no resulta moriré y lo sabes.**

**--- Si tu mueres yo moriré contigo ---dijo ella tomando su mano.**

**--- No me sentiría bien si eso pasara ---dijo apretando la mano de Kari--- así que… tendré que esforzarme por que eso no suceda.**

**--- Así es ---dijo Kari--- confía en que todo estará bien, juntos saldremos de esta ya lo verás.**

**--- Te amo, Kari.**

**--- Yo también te amo, T.k.**

**--- ¿Es buen momento para preguntarte, si… quieres ser mi novia… de nuevo? ---preguntó T.k con una tímida sonrisa. Kari también sonrió ante la pregunta.**

**--- Sabes que mi respuesta siempre será Sí.**

**---Pero la respuesta siempre me hace sentir feliz.**

**Después de Kari, siguieron los padres de T.k y por último era el turno de Matt.**

**--- ¿Qué tal hermano? ---dijo Matt acercándose a la cama.**

**--- Más feliz que tú por lo visto ---respondió T.k--- no te preocupes más, estaré bien.**

**--- Pero… yo pude haber disminuido el riesgo…**

**--- Eso no importa, Matt ---le dijo tranquilamente--- lo que dijeran mis padres no debe hacerte sentir mal ¿O es que acaso mi punto de vista no cuenta?**

**--- Pero…**

**--- Yo mejor que nadie sé que darías hasta un brazo por salvarme la vida, Matt, y eso es lo único que me importa ---Matt por fin sonrió.**

**--- ¿Sólo un brazo? ---preguntó ampliando más su sonrisa. T.k se rió.**

**--- Esta bien, cualquier cosa.**

**Durante el transcurso de la operación, todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por tener alguna respuesta sobre cómo había resultado todo, algunos se paseaban por toda la sala de espera, otros se removían en sus asientos, pero para cada uno de ellos los minutos les parecían horas. Cuando ya no soportaban más esa tensión el doctor por fin hizo su aparición y rápidamente todos empezaron hacer preguntas por el estado de T.k y no dejaban que el doctor pudiera responder, una vez que la calma volvió el doctor pudo informarles sobre la operación.**

**Desde una distancia más alejada, la escena la contemplaba una joven recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta entreabierta de una habitación. Pudo observar como todos sonreían y se abrazaban e incluso alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de júbilo.**

**--- ¿Está bien? ---preguntó la voz de un joven dentro de la habitación.**

**--- Sí, parece que la operación resultó ---le respondió la muchacha.**

**--- Lo sabía ---dijo con alegría.**

**--- Recuerda que aún puede rechazarlo.**

**--- Eso no sucederá ---dijo muy seguro--- él vivirá.**

**Seis meses después…**

**--- ¡T.k, atrápala! ---gritó Davis al lanzarle el balón de basquetbol, T.k lo alcanzó con facilidad, dio un gran salto y encestó, el público gritó de emoción. Momentos después el silbato dio por terminado el partido.**

**--- ¡Muy bien T.k! –-gritó Kari feliz--- ¡tú también Davis!**

**T.k, Davis y el resto del equipo entraron a los vestidores, felices de haber ganado.**

**--- ¡Sí!, con eso pasaremos a las finales –-gritó Davis mientras se cambiaba y guardaba sus cosas en el casillero.**

**--- Muy pronto tendremos la copa en nuestras manos ---dijo T.k desde el otro lado de los casilleros.**

**--- Si, aun que lo mío es el futbol, sería bueno tener un trofeo de basquetbol también ---afirmó Davis--- aunque no lo hubiéramos logrado nunca sin ti T.k ---le gritó para que pudiera escucharlo--- me alegra haber podido ayudarte ---murmuró esto último.**

**--- ¿A qué te refieres? –-preguntó T.k a un lado de él.**

**--- ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ---dijo asustado porque lo había escuchado.**

**--- ¿Por qué dijiste que te alegraba haberme ayudado? ---preguntó T.k suspicaz.**

**--- Eh…bueno yo…mmm…**

**--- Davis ---le dijo recelosamente--- no mientas.**

**--- Esta bien ---inhaló profundamente y dijo--- yo…fui tu donante.**

**--- ¿Tú? ---dijo sorprendido--- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**--- Bueno…no quería que me debieras nada.**

**--- Gracias Davis ---dijo feliz y sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo--- gracias a ti estoy aquí, no sé cómo podría pagártelo.**

**--- Pues… que te parece si me regalas un enorme helado de chocolate y cuenta saldada ---le dijo con una amplia sonrisa--- pero eso sí, no se lo digas a nadie.**

**Al salir de los vestidores, Kari, Yolei, Ken y Cody los esperaban.**

**--- Felicidades por su victoria ---les dijo Kari.**

**--- Gracias ---le dijo T.k tomándola de la mano.**

**--- Vamos a festejar ---sugirió Davis--- T.k dijo que pagaría los helados.**

**--- Sí ---respondió este divertido y a la vez preocupado de su cartera ahora que tendría que pagar seis helados.**

**En la heladería, todos disfrutaban comiendo su delicioso helado, Kari y T.k estaban más apartados de los demás.**

**--- Sabes una cosa T.k ---dijo Kari.**

**--- ¿Qué?**

**--- Te amo ---dijo sonriéndole.**

**--- Yo también te amo ---respondió él acercándose más a ella.**

**--- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado ---le susurró al oído.**

**--- Lo sé ---dijo con una radiante sonrisa dándole un tierno y duradero beso.**

**Cada día al despertar, desde aquella operación, lo único que pedía era sólo un día más para decirle a Kari lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba, para poder disfrutar con mis amigos, un día más para ser feliz y luchar por mis sueños, sin importar los obstáculos que pudieran aparecer.**

**Sólo un día más… para vivir.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS!!!!!


End file.
